Twist
by marg h
Summary: What will happen if Laura had a big secret, 23 year old one. what kind of twist it will give to our story?this is my first BSG fic, be nice and please review!
1. Chapter 1

I very sorry if I have a grammar mistake or something like that, English is not my first language. This is my first Battlestar Glactica fanfic, so I hope he wouldn't be _that_ bad.

The characters aren't mine and bla bla bla like that P

I hope you will enjoy my story, and please don't forget to review!

**Twist**

"What's the problem?" asked Adama. He was really concerned about her.

"It's nothing," she answered, lying to him. But he saw in her eyes the truth.

"Don't frak with me Laura, I know you for a while now."

"I can't tell you!" she said with tears in her eyes.

He came close to her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

He held her close to him, and when she fell into his arms her tears just dripped without her control. His heart just broke, he wanted her to stop crying, and he wanted the tears to disappear, to help her.

But though in his touch she felt save and relaxed, the tears didn't stop coming.  
After she was done crying he kept hugging her, a few more moments later she stepped back from him a little bit. He was still holding her hands, he didn't let go. There eyes met when she stepped back and they couldn't look away.

They were just after an attack on the Galactica; she was there on a visit.   
She waited for him in his quarters. When he came back he saw her with the saddest face he had ever seen. Now looking at her, he just became more worried about her.

"Laura…." He started walking, leading her to the coach.

When she set down, he bend down next to her, she lie down there, and in total quiet they just looked at each other until she fall asleep. He took a blanket and covered her.

After he saw that she was okay, he went to his bed to sleep too.

The next day when Laura wakes up, he set next to her just looking at her, he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she is, he loved her, and he knew that. He ran what happen last night in is head so many times now; just try to understand why she was so upset. She opened her eyes, seeing him, she smiled. He smiled back to her, her beautiful smile made him malt.

"Good morning" he said to her.

"Good morning to you too" she smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeas, I did" her sad face came up again.

"Laura…" she stop him from continue.

"Bill… just listen to me, okay?" She changes her position so she was setting in front of him now. She collected her words before starting to talk; it was quite for a moment. They just set there on is couch.

He couldn't wait any longer, her sadness made him nuts. "You know you look even sweeter in the morning?" he asked.

She laugh from is mark, "Don't change the subject Bill!" she said still giggling.

"Okay"

"I have a secret" she said in a very serious voice, he start getting more curious every second.

"I don't know where to start!" she said hopeless.

"Just do!" he tried to calm her down.

"I have a daughter…" she said almost whispering.

_"I'm going crazy"_ he thought to himself. "Did I just head you saying that you have a daughter?" she nodded. _"Oh my gods!"_ he was shocked.

Lee didn't want to train the new kids; he didn't like this team at all. But they are getting of pilots; they have to get some new ones. And from what Helo said they were some kids that were really good.

She was one of them; her name was Rose, Rose Crichton. She had a dark hair and green eyes; she was one of those just waiting to have the chance to become a pilot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay everyone," said Lee "Today is the last test of yours, Today we will see who of you will have the change to fly a Viper and who will be send back to his ship."

Rose wasn't scared, she knew that if she want something, but really want, she will get it. She set in the 3 row in the middle; Lee saw her face but moved on, when he looked at her again he saw something familiar but ignore it,_"She is only an other one of this morons that think they can fly__"_ he thought, _"I probably just saw her some place before."_

After a very long speech they had a theoretical test in writing before they actually got to fly. She wasn't the first to finish the test; but she was the first one that stood up, she started walking to Lee so she can bring him the test.

"I'm not answering any Questions." He said with an arrogant voice.

She was shy near him, very much, she took a deep berth and said, "I don't need help, I finish the test." She hand him the test and walk out of the room.

He looked at the name, _Rose Crichton'."Nice to meet you Rose…"_

Jack set in the back; he was a good friend of Rose. When he saw her walk out, he stood up, bring the test to Lee and run after her. The others got the courage too, and lend in the test after Jack.

_"Oh my gods, I'm going crazy" _this was one of the only thought Bill had all day, beside that one he had _"Laura, a mother? She didn't tell me? Her __daughter__ is alive?"_

Bill wasn't into work that day, he was someplace else and Saul saw it, once Saul saw that the CIC will be okay with out the two of them for a second he went talking to Bill, "Are you okay Bill?".

Bill was a little surprised form his friend, "Of course, why?"

"You just look a little, not here"

"I'm fine Colonel" said Bill and start walking away, but Saul knew it wasn't over yet.

Bill started walking to his meeting, he was meeting the President; they were meeting in his quarters like always. He waited to this meeting all day long, and finally when he walked into the room she was setting on his couch, shoes on the floor.

When she heard that he came in, she raise her head from the reports she had been reading at smiled at him. She saw that he wasn't going to talk about work just from the look on his face, she sighs to herself. "Okay…"

He looked confused "'Okay' what?" he asked.

She stood up and walk to him, "Let's get it out of our system. Ask me what ever you want to know about…"

"About you having a child" he finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah, about that..."

They set on the couch later with drinks in there hand, "How can you didn't tell me that?" he asked with a hurt voice.

Her face saw only sadness, he was sure she would cry, but she holds herself together, "I didn't know she was alive".

He wanted to say something but she stopped him by putting her finger on his mouth, "Let me talk first, please..." he nodded.

"I got divorced 15 years ago, when she was only 8 years old. I saw her once a week, but when her father got a job on the other side of Caprica and I started helping in Adar elections, the connection just broke."

"And you saw her again?"

"Yes…" she stop, she needed to calm down a little, she toke a deep breath and continue, "A few days ago, aboard Galactica"

"Aboard _my_ Galatica?!" he ask unsure, but nothing will surprise him now.

"Yep" she answered, "You know now is the time when you can ask what ever you want".

"You were married and your daughter is alive and she is 23 by now."

When he was still trying to process all of that, she put her hand on his, what made him look at her eyes. "Bill, I need you with me on that, I can't deal with that two all by myself."

He smiled to her, "You don't need to, we in this, with all this together".

_Note: so please tell me what you think, I hope the next part will come faster :P_


End file.
